Talia Josephine
by Witch-Uk
Summary: It's been 7 years since the apocalypse war and a lot has changed. The brotherhood is working for shield. Kurt and Wanda briefly dated but then she disappeared. What happened? Wandurt
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Okay brand new fic. I hope you enjoy reading it. I've been writing it for ages. But only decided today to post it. Don't forget to read and review.

Luv Witch-Uk xxx

Talia Josephine

Kurt sat back on his bed looking at the ceiling. 7 years had past since the Apocalypse war. A lot had happened since then. He grew apart from Amanda and they spilt up a few months after the war. He fell in love with the most unexpected person. The Scarlet Witch. She had changed too and was a lot of fun in his company.

But they spilt up 5 years ago. Kurt hadn't been with another woman since then.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A little blue girl ran through the rooms of her mother's apartment stopping in her mother's room jumping up and down on the bed.

"Time to get up!" She shouted still jumping up and down.

"Just a little longer." Wanda said pulling the covers over.

"Come on mummy you promised we'd go to the park."

Wanda peeked over the top of the cover. "Okay, okay I'm up." She stood up picking the little girl up with her. Wanda had long curly red and black hair now and looked more matured.

"Have you had breakfast?" Wanda asked carrying her daughter upside down into the kitchen.

"I tried." She said smiling.

Wanda stopped dead in her tracks staring at the mess of the kitchen there was an empty bowl with cereal and milk surrounding it.

"Oh Talia." Wanda said looking at the mess.

"Sorry." The little girl said as Wanda let her down gently.

Talia ran over and turned the TV on as Wanda finished tidying up and made breakfast for the child.

Half an hour later

"So you want to go the park or the movies?" Wanda asked sitting on the coach next to Talia.

"Both!" Talia screamed in joy.

"Okay, okay." Wanda smiled standing up. "Go get ready then."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pietro leant against the Xavier institutes wall in the garage talking with Rogue.

"So how are the lads?" Rogue asked.

"Fine Toad's still upset over Wanda." Pietro sighed. They always talked about Wanda Rogue knew how hard it was for him.

"Still haven't heard from her?" Rogue asked.

"Not for a few months." Pietro stood up straight. "I know she's alive she phones me and says I'm alive don't worry and that's it."

"I don't understand what's up with that?"

"She probably got all her memories back so she took off."

"I suppose." Rogue agreed.

Kurt ported in.

"Guten Tag!" He cheered.

Pietro's eyes locked with Kurt's then they looked away.

"I'm going shopping do you need anything?" He asked Rogue.

"Nope I've just gotta get my motorbike working." She said looking at it.

"Okay vell I shall see you soon."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Talia played peacefully on the park sliding down the slide and running around climbing.

Wanda sat down on a near bench. She felt her necklace where a red, blue and purple crystal hung. She pulled out her purse and looked at the various pictures she had of her family and friends and her ex-boyfriend. She hated not seeing them. But it was safer for all of them this way.

She let one tear fall down as she stroked the pictures. "God I miss you." She whispered then put them away as Talia ran over content with her playtime.

"Lets go home then." Wanda stood up taking Talia's hand as the little girl skipped.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kurt walked into the candle store that he went into every week. He didn't even like candles. But he came in anyway. 

Shopping around for the red candles that his ex-girlfriend always bought. He hadn't known why she spilt up with him. It was very sudden. 

He had everything ready as they met at the ice ring. He was planning to propose to her. In fact he still had the ring. He could tell something was wrong. She had had a bad day at work but then he hadn't expected her to tell him she never wanted to see him again. He begged her to stay but she left crying. 

Kurt didn't leave his room for weeks in fact he was never the same after she dumped him. He had felt what it was like to be in love with an angel and no one ever could compare to Wanda.

He walked around the candle shop picking up the red candles then purchasing them and leaving the shop.

He was still very much in love with the Scarlet Witch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Please Review I need to know what you think. I hoped you enjoyed it and I'll update as son as possible.

Luv Witch-uk 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: How good am I updating three times in one night? I'm really hyper tonight but that's what happens when you eat a huge bag of M&M's to yourself. 

One more thing I'm addicted to Mr Bojangles the jazz song. Sung by Robbie Williams. In England it was played on Pop idol. 

(I hate the show but my rents were watching it anyway someone sung it and he sounded great now I'm listening to Robbie Williams's jazz album Swing when you're winning. Most of you won't know Robbie Williams but he's a huge musician in England.)

Anyway reviews:

Glaivester: Thanks for the review I hope you had a nice Thanksgiving I'm British so I don't have a clue what u do for Thanksgiving. I assume lots of food and presents. Always a great way to celebrate.

Scrawler: Okay I have posted hopefully quick enough. I'm trying to keep up with this one. So I'll try and update quicker than my other stories. I don't want to leave you all in too much suspense.

Roguelebeaux003: Yeah Pietro and Kurt don't get along because of Wanda disappearing. But they'll be friends later. Hopefully.

Anyway on with the story:

Wanda opened the door to her house walking immediately to the kitchen making some coffee.

Talia ran over to the message machine pressing the button.

"You have four messages…. First message…"

"Hi ya Wanda we need you to come into work the computers crashed and I can't get into any files."

"Second message……. Don't bother coming in I've fixed it. I'll see you tonight don't forget to call the babysitter."

Wanda smiled at that she had made a few friends since she lived in the little town. But the next message was something she hadn't expected.

"Third message……..Wanda it's Nick I need you to get out of there now! They have you're address they're coming for you. I'll try and get there as quick as I can."

Wanda dropped her cup of coffee letting it smash on the floor.

"Forth message… Scarlet …." There was heavy breathing.

"Talia go pack some clothes." Wanda shouted.

"Why?" Talia asked confused.

"NOW!" Wanda said her arm pointing to the girl's bedroom.

Wanda ran into her room starting to pack.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Look I told you this is where she lives." A tall man with purple hair said.

"But why would they send her here." A smaller man with orange hair argued.

"Because they were trying to protect her." The purple hair man said then hit his partner. "Moron."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why are we leaving?" Talia asked confused.

"It's just a vacation okay?" Wanda said throwing the suitcases in her car trunk.

"We have to leave okay?" Wanda said picking her five-year-old daughter up.

"Okay." Talia smiled.

Wanda successfully strapped Talia in when two obvious mutants came running round the corner.

"There she is." The purple haired man shouted. "Melt the ground."

The smaller man made his hands glow orange then he started to melt the ground towards her. She noticed what he was doing and made his powers return back to him. She jumped in the car and slammed her foot down on the pedal.

"Wanna play racing cars?" She asked the worried looking 5-year-old.

This made Talia smile.

Wanda sped out of town.

5 minutes later

Wanda looked in her wing mirror they were following her.

"Shit!" She muttered.

"What does that mean?" Talia asked innocently.

"Nothing." Wanda replied looking in the mirror again. She slammed her foot down again, but they were catching up.

"Fine you wanna play." Wanda mumbled she did a sharp you turn and sped towards them.

"What the hell is she doing?" The purple haired man asked.

"She ain't gonna ram us."

"It looks that way."

"Err Mummy are you meant to drive into other cars?" Talia asked.

"Close your eyes." Wanda ordered.

She wound down the window and reached her hand out letting it glow blue she shot at the other car only meters away the car took a turn crashing into a tree on the side of the road.

Wanda sped up driving straight back through the town and towards New York.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nick Fury sat in the ice cream parlour tapping his fingers on the counter. He looked around searching for any abnormalities.

The door opened and Wanda walked in carrying a small sleeping child and a bag.

She walked over and sat down placing Talia next to her.

"Are you okay?" He whispered.

Wanda took a deep breath. "I had a little car chase."

Nick raised an eyebrow. "I assume you won?"

"Of course but I don't know how long for."

"Did they see Talia?"

"I'm not sure"

 "I've got another safe house waiting for you." Nick informed her.

"No, I'm fed up of running." Wanda stated looking at her daughter. "It's not fair on Talia. She deserves to have a family."

"Okay what do you want to do?" Nick asked.

"I want you to take Talia." Wanda paused. "To her father."

"Are you sure?" Nick asked surprised.

"He'll protect her…if I have to do this then I need to know she's safe."

"Okay I'll do it." Nick smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Professor sat in office with Logan and Nick Fury.

Talia was currently sleeping in Nick's arms, which was a strange sight.

"So Kurt's the father?" Logan asked.

"Yes."

"And Wanda wants him to baby-sit whilst she works?" Logan was getting angry but didn't want to wake up the sleeping child.

"Yes."

"And why hasn't she told Kurt about Talia before now?"

"Because of work."

"Of course Talia can stay here but I think we all know you're lying." Charles interrupted.

"Yes, but I can't tell you anything without endangering Talia's life."

"Okay."

Kurt stepped into the office.

"You vanted to see me Professor?"

"Yes Kurt please take a seat."

Kurt looked around Nick Fury was there holding a child that's face was covered by her coat.

"Kurt Nick has brought you your daughter to the mansion." Charles said pointing to the sleeping child.

"VHAT?" Kurt shouted standing up.

"Your daughter." Nick repeated.

"How?" He asked in shock.

"Professor can I speak to Kurt alone?" Nick asked handing Talia over to Logan as he walked out.

"So How?" Kurt asked.

"Wanda." Nick answered. "Don't get too mad it wasn't her fault she couldn't tell you."

"Vanda? Why?"

"She has something that a group of people want, she protects it."

"And that stopped her from telling me I have a child."

"Yes, it wasn't her fault. It was mine I should never had let on the mission."

"Vhere is Vanda?"

"She is tying up lose ends."

Kurt raised an eyebrow and Nick continued. "She knows you will protect Talia."

"Can I see her my daughter now?"

"Yep I've gotta go any way." Nick stood up. "Gotta find Wanda."

"Please let me know." Kurt said as they walked out.

"Uncle Nick where's Mummy?" The now awakened Talia asked.

Kurt looked down at the girl. Talia noticed a pair of eyes on her and looked up to him.

"Who are you?" She asked with curiosity. He looked exactly like her plus a tail.

"Vell." Kurt rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I'm…umm."

"Talia this your dad your mum needs you to stay here whilst she ties up some business." Nick said relieving Kurt.

"Oh." Talia said looking at the blue man in front of her.

"Look your mums gonna be back soon okay. So look after your dad." Nick said rustling the small childs hair then walking away.

"I'm Talia Josephine." Talia said offering her hand. Kurt shook it marvelling at the confidence of the child.

"How old are you?" He asked bending down to her height.

"Four but I'll be five in 7 months."

Kurt smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wanda drove down the empty road stopping by a fence.

She waited for an hour before a familiar car parked next to her.

Nick stepped out.

"Is she safe?" Was the first question she asked.

Nick nodded.

Wanda sighed in relief.

"Have you got the crystal?"

Wanda nodded.

"So what's the plan?"

"I find them then destroy the crystal in front of them. Proving I don't own it anymore."

Nick raised an eyebrow. "That crystal could come in handy in the future."

"I know that…but it's too dangerous. I'm the only one who can control its power."

"So how you going to destroy it?"

"I have to contact Agatha." Wanda said looking around the car park.

"Okay. What do you need?"

"A car they know this one too well." She paused. "I'll drive to Agatha's. There has to be a way to destroy this thing." Wanda pulled at the necklace tied around her neck revealing a red blue and purple crystal hanging from it.

"Okay." Nick nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Okay Please please review. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try not to base it too much on Wanda but what can I say she's my favourite character in everything Marvel.

Luv Witch-UK xx


	3. chapter 3

A/N: I know what you're thinking finally an update. Sorry but for the past two weeks I've been doing non-stop college work.

Okay the thanks:

Scrawler: Yeah I know, I've got loads of stories I'm writing now that have Kurt's children in it. So watch this space cause they'll be more.

Tartan: It's good to know Wanda's liked. There aren't enough of stories with her in.

Thanks to: StarryEyedDragon, evanescence kicks ass and Mayzon.

I really appreciate the reviews. It makes my writing all more worthwhile. Christ I make it sound like I'm some sort of missionary worker. Oh well on with the story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And my favorite ice cream is vanilla just like Mummy's." Talia said speaking to her newfound father.

"Ja, I remember."

"Mummy and I go out every Sunday to the ice cream parlour and have really big ice creams."

Kurt laughed at the child.

"And then Mummy says she's getting fat and has to go running after."

"I don't think you're mother could ever get fat." Kurt said smiling.

"Well she runs every morning along the beach."

"You live near a beach?" Kurt asked surprised.

Talia nodded. "It's not big but it's really pretty and Mummy and I go there all the time to go swimming and build sand castles."

"Well we don't have a beach but we have a swimming pool."

"Really?" Talia asked excited.

"Ja, you wanna go swimming?"

"Can I daddy?" She asked smiling happily. One thing Kurt had learnt in the past hours hanging out with his daughter was that she was confident. He loved it when she called him Daddy they had been talking for a few hours now and every time he called Daddy it made his heart melt.

"Ja." 

"Cool." Talia stood up.

Kurt took her hand and went to port when Rogue and Pietro entered the room.

"When did you get a mini me?" Pietro asked.

"She's not my mini me she's my daughter."

Pietro looked at the child then at Kurt thinking at his super fast speed.

"But she's what? Four? Five?" Pietro asked.

"Four and a nearly a half." The little girl smiled.

"Oh." Pietro raised an eyebrow then returned to look at Kurt. "Weren't you dating my sister then?" He asked bitterly.

"Ja." Kurt said blankly.

"So what you cheated on her?" He asked angrily.

"Neine this is Vanda's daughter."

"That's impossible." Pietro said staring at the child. She looked a lot like Kurt but when he looked closer he could see his sister face.

"But…where is she?" Pietro asked in a whisper.

"I'm Talia Josephine." The little girl said offering her hand like she did with her father.

"Pietro Maximoff." Pietro smiled.

"Talia this is your uncle he's your mothers twin brother."

"Cool mummy never said she had a twin." Talia smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wanda knocked on the old cottage door.

It opened slightly showing an old woman smiling.

"Wanda it's good to see you." She smiled as she hugged her student.

"I need your help with something." Wanda said steeping in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Talia swam in the pool whilst Rogue, Pietro and Kurt talked.

"I'm gonna kill her!" Pietro almost shouted.

"No you won't." Rogue warned him.

"Ja, this is not Vanda's fault." Kurt reasoned. "It's something that could not be helped."

Pietro relaxed a bit watching his new niece swim.

"She's really pretty." Pietro smiled.

"Ja, she's gorgeous isn't she?" He said watching his daughter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It's a very powerful crystal Wanda." Agatha examined it. "I'm impressed you've been able to keep it under control."

"It hasn't been easy." Wanda sat sitting back in her chair thinking of where Talia was and whom she was with.

Agatha smiled at her student.

"You miss him." Agatha said more than asked.

Wanda looked up. "No…I mean well yeah it's been horrible not being able to see him."

"These people are that dangerous?"

Wanda nodded. "I just want this to be over."

"It will child and you and your family shall be safe." Agatha said resting a hand on her arm.

"Thanks." Wanda smiled.

"Now this crystal can be destroyed but you're gonna have to do a little training."

"Okay lets begin."

"I was hoping you'd say that."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Talia sat on the edge of her bed looking at the photo of her mother. She let a few tears fall. She may be young but she wasn't stupid. Her mum wouldn't have kept her from these people unless she had too. It scared her to think where she was and what was wrong.

Kurt ported in not expecting to see his daughter crying.

"Talia?" He asked kneeling in front of her. "What's wrong?"

He looked down at the photo of Wanda. She looked even more beautiful than he remembered.

"She will be fine." Kurt assured her hugging her. "Don't vorry, your mother is the strongest person I know."

Talia pulled back slightly confused.

"You don't know many strong people then. Mummy's not that strong. She struggles to open jam jars."

Kurt smiled at his daughter. "I mean she has a strong soul."

"What's a soul?"

"Sort like your inner self."

"Oh." Talia said still confused.

"Are you ready to eat now?" Kurt asked picking her up.

She nodded wiping her tears.

"Gut."

Wanda picked up the phone dialling the number.

Kurt paused as the pair heard a ringing. He looked at the child.

"Talia do you have a phone?" He asked.

Talia shook her head. Kurt picked up the bag that belonged to the child also where the ringing was coming from.

He unzipped it and found a cell phone ringing.

Talia picked it up. "It's Mummy's."

Kurt's eyes widened. He took it off her and answered.

"Talia?" A feminine voice on the other end of the phone asked.

Kurt was frozen hearing her voice. He hadn't heard it in 6 years. His eyes started to fill with tears.

"Daddy." Talia said pulling on his sleeve. She knew who it was and she knew her Mum might not talk to anyone but her right now.

She took the phone off him gently. "Hi Mummy."

"Are you alone?" Wanda asked cautiously.

Talia bit her lip and lied. "Yep no one here but me."

Kurt sat down on the bed listening to the conversation.

"Are you having fun?"

"Yeah. I met daddy and uncle Pietro and Aunty Rogue and loads more people."

"How do you like your Daddy?"

"I love him." Talia answered smiling at her Dad.

"I knew you would." Wanda said crying a bit.

"When are you coming back?" Talia asked.

"I don't know baby I have to sort some stuff out." Wanda answered.

"Mummy when you get back will you tell me why you left?" Talia asked the one question she wanted to know.

"I had to and I'll explain more later." Wanda said sniffing. "I should only be a week."

"That long?"

"I'm so sorry Talia but this is important."

"Okay Mummy."

"I love you." Wanda cried.

"I love you too." Talia said tears flowing from her eyes.

"Bye baby I love you." Wanda said hanging up.

Talia put the phone down on the bed and looked up at her new father.

"She'll be a week." She informed him before hugging him.

"It's okay liebchen everything vill be fine." He said stroking her hair.

"I don't understand." Talia said wiping her eyes. "Where is she?"

"I don't know either. But she wouldn't have left unless she had to." Kurt said.

"Do you still love her?" Talia asked innocently looking up at him.

"Ja, baby I do." He smiled kissing her forehead. "It's impossible not to Ja?"

Talia nodded still hugging her father.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Talia happily watched her family training as she sat on her new Aunty Jeans lap.

Her father ported then did some back flips impressing her. She started to clap.

Jean smiled at the child.

"He's good isn't he?"

Talia nodded. "He's the best."

"You ain't anything yet kid." Logan smirked.

"When do I get to have a go?" She asked excited.

"When you're old enough to drive." Logan answered. "And not before then."

Talia frowned slightly.

"We don't want you getting hurt now do we?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wanda woke up looking around the room in Agatha's house. She had completed her training and now had to find the men who were after her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The purple haired man also known as Billy Robertson was one of the strongest mutants alive and he could fly he was telepathic. Jacob Daniels could melt anything with heat rays.  
Billy's coded name was Brawn and Jacobs was Thaw.

"So what do we do now?" Thaw asked. "I mean the boss is gonna kill us."

They sat in a diner on the highway.

"Well she ain't gonna drag her kid around. So maybe if we find the kid we can use her as ransom."

"Good idea." Thaw paused. "But how are we gonna find her?"

"Well." Billy began playing with a chip. "She's a mutant."

"Yeah so?"

"Well you see Miss Frank or should I say Maximoff was from Bayville."

"Yeah?" Jacob asked still confused.

Brawn rolled his eyes. "Have you ever heard of the x-men?"

"Yeah everyone has."

"Well they live in Bayville." Billy said explaining. "And one of the mutants…Nightcrawler I think. Is like a blue demon."

"Oh." Jacob said trying to sound like he understood.

"And the kid look a lot like him."

"And?"

"Well I figured that when Scarlet was living in Bayville she screwed the demon resulting in the mini demon."

"So."

Billy threw a chip off his partner's head.

"So he's the kids father." Billy answered. "And you'd think that if you wanted to protect your kid you'd trust the kids dad right?"

"Oh yeah." Thaw said finally understanding.

"Come on lets get moving."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wanda walked into Shield headquarters not expecting to bump into her twin. She figured he'd be at the mansion with his newfound niece.

"Wanda?" Pietro asked 

Wanda's eyes widened seeing her twin. She couldn't help but hug him closely even though she promised herself she wouldn't.

"Oh god I've missed you so much." She cried as he held her.

"You've missed me. Christ Wanda what the fuck was going on in your head when you left pregnant?" He almost shouted.

"Sorry I had to." Wanda said looking up at him.

"Yeah I know." He said wiping her tears off her cheek. "Thanks for calling."

"I missed you. Everyone." Wanda said still in an embrace.

"Where have you been?"

"Just a little town." Wanda answered. "I need to find Fury."

"Come on I'll show you the way." He said taking her hand.

"Thanks."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thaw and Brawn sat in the car when Brawns cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Brawn asked. "Sir."

"Brawn have you got it?"

"Not yet sir but we have a plan."

"Well?"

"We're gonna hold her kid hostage to find her and the crystal."

"Good where are you?"

"Bayville outside the Xavier Mansion."

"Why there?"

"It's where the kid is with her father."

"Who's that?"

"Kurt Wagner you know Nightcrawler."

The man on the other end of the phone went silent.

"I'll be there in an hour."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Creed slammed the phone down angrily. He hated hiring mutants but they did good work for cheap pay.

"So dear brother you screwed with the crystals protector." Creed said in disgust.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We think the FoH want it." Nick said from behind his desk.

"The FoH?" Pietro asked. "Why?"

"Of course." Wanda said standing up. "They could use it to make any weapon dangerous. This crystal could kill any human or mutant alive."

Pietro's eyes widened at that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Creed opened the car door sitting in the back.

"Well boys what's the plan?"

"We're gonna sneak in tonight."

"Good I'll be waiting."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thaw melted the door stepping through the opening.

"Easy." 

Brawn took lead he flew along the corridor stopping just outside Talia's room.

"This is the one."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kurt sat up in his bed. He felt a paternal feeling. He stood up leaving his room.

He walked down the corridor. To Talia's room the door was wide open.

He looked in to find her bed empty.

Logan walked into the mansion sniffing. He reached the alarm button.

"Talia." Kurt shouted panicking.

She wasn't in her room or anywhere.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kurt she's not in the house." The Professor said sadly.

"Vhere is she?"

"I'll check Cerebro." The Professor wheeled away.

Rogue checked through the bed cover finding a note.

"Kurt." Rogue passed him the note.

It read:

Dear Mr Wagner

We have your daughter. If you want to see her again you should find her mother and the item she is keeping from us. 

Contact this number when you have her.

Yours sincerely 

Brawn

"What kind of name's Brawn?" Rogue asked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pietro and Wanda were both in Fury's office when Pietro's cell phone rang out.

"Pietro." He said then paled when he listened.

"One sec." He put his hand over the phone.

"Wanda…umm." Pietro was nervous. "The people who are looking for you have kidnapped Talia."

"What?" Wanda shouted angrily. "She was supposed to be safe."

Kurt could here shouting from the other end of the phone.

"Kurt wants you to come to the mansion." Pietro explained. "They're holding her ransom."

"Lets go then." Wanda said dragging on her brother's arm.

"I'll get there in a hour." Fury said as Pietro picked Wanda up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kurt paced the professor's office annoyed he was so helpless. He had only known Talia for a week but he loved her like he had known her, her whole life.

Wanda stomped into the mansion.

"What happened?" Rogue was the first person she saw.

"Wanda?" Rogue asked not recognizing her at first. She had changed a lot.

"Where's Kurt?" Wanda asked her voice mixed with anger, panic and nervousness.

"This way." Rogue said leading her to the Professor's office.

Kurt was still pacing when there was knock at the door and Rogue stepped in followed by Wanda.

Kurt stopped pacing frozen in his step looking at the woman he had once loved and still did. She had changed but looked more beautiful than ever. Her hair had changed and she wore a deep red suit with boots.

Wanda didn't know what to say. She was too scared for her daughter's safety. But then the love of her life was standing in front of her and all she wanted to do was be in his arms and cry. She had missed him so much and never thought she would see him again.

"I'll just leave you two alone." Rogue said stepping out of the room.

"Hi." Wanda said shyly.

Kurt smiled nervously. "Ja Hi."

"Umm…what happened?" Wanda asked.

"Ve don't know but they want an item that you have for her life."

"Great." Wanda muttered.

"Vhat is it?" Kurt asked.

Wanda pulled out a crystal revealing a small crystal.

"That's it." Kurt laughed nervously.

Wanda raised an eyebrow.

"That thing has completely turned our lives upside down." Kurt said still laughing nervously but half crying.

"It's more powerful than it looks."

Kurt sat down resting his head in his hands.

"It's stupid." He muttered.

Wanda walked towards him kneeling before him. "I'm so sorry Kurt."

Kurt looked up there faces only inches apart he smiled.

"Sorry?"

Wanda lowered her head ashamed. She had ruined his life.

"I shouldn't have taken the mission but when we found out how powerful it was…I'm the only one who can control it."

Kurt lifted her head up. "Is that why you split up vith me?" He asked.

Wanda nodded. "I had to get away it would've endangered you're life."

Kurt shook his head slightly. "I didn't know I was pregnant until I was settled down." She paused. "I wanted to tell you. But I couldn't…. I tried to. But hearing your voice." Wanda let tears fall down her cheeks.

"It was too hard to hear you and not see you." She finished in a whisper. "I'm sorry."

Kurt stroked her cheek like he had many times before done 6 years ago.

"I missed you." He said before there lips met freezing time around them.

Kurt pulled her up, as they stood still kissing.

"God I missed you." Wanda said finally resting her head on his shoulder as he held her tightly.

"Ve have a daughter." He whispered.

"I know I had to go through 10 hours of pain for her."

"Alone?" Kurt asked pulling back slightly.

"I was fine." Wanda assured him kissing him again. "We've got to contact the people who have her. I don't care they can have the stupid rock."

"You are not being very logical." Kurt said.

"I don't know what to do…this crystal is so powerful it could destroy some many people's lives."

"So?" Kurt urged her.

"It has to be destroyed but first of all I have to get Talia back."

"We have to." Kurt corrected her.

"Yeah." Wanda said resting her head in his shoulder again.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it, and if you didn't you can tell me. I don't mind it'll help me write better stories if I know my weaknesses along with my strengths.

Luv Witch-uk

P.s don't forget to review. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Third story updated today. I'm impressed with myself.

On with the thanks:

Scrawler

Glaivester 

StarryEyedDragon

Eolande

Hope you enjoy.

Don't forget to review.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Talia sat in the cell with chains on her legs.

"Hey." Brawn said sitting down in front of her.

"You want a drink hot chocolate maybe?" He asked concerned. He didn't want her locked up she was just a kid.

Talia shook her head.

He got up to make her one anyway.

"Do you even know what the boss does?" Brawn asked Thaw.

Thaw shook his head.

"This is wrong locking up a kid."

"Yeah I know." Thaw agreed.

Wanda picked the phone up dialing the number.

"Miss Frank or should I say Maximoff?"

"Maximoff will be fine." Wanda said to the voice.

"Meet me at the park in half an hour." He paused. "Come a lone. Only you."

"Of course."

"If you don't I'll kill your daughter."

"Half an hour Mr Creed." Wanda said then hung up.

Everyone in the room looked at her expectedly. 

"I have to go alone." She said to them.

"Neine." Kurt stood up. "No way."

"I have to." Wanda pleaded.

"It's too dangerous." Pietro interrupted.

"For Christ sakes Pietro they have my daughter!" Wanda paused. "Do you think I care how dangerous it is?"

"We'll stay close." Charles said reluctantly.

Wanda nodded in agreement.

Wanda sat down on the bench waiting for her contact.

A man with purple hair sat down next to her.

"Do you have the crystal?" Brawn asked.

"Yes. Where's my daughter?"

"She's around." He paused. "Look she's in the car with my partner she's safe."

Wanda looked at him confused he looked tired.

"Well?"

Wanda reached around her neck to pull the necklace off.

"Don't mess this up." Creed said to Thaw.

"We won't." Thaw insisted.

Talia squirmed slightly.

Creed looked at her in disgust.

"Mutants." He muttered.

"What about us?" Thaw asked tonelessly.

"Nothing." Creed muttered remaining his eyes on the purple haired mutant.

What he hadn't told Thaw and Brawn was that he planned to kill all the mutants once he had the crystal in his hand. His men were surrounding the area.

"I don't like this." Kurt paced behind the bushes whilst Logan and Pietro watched calmly.

"Will you stop that?" Logan snapped.

Kurt stopped, looking around. It was dark. The moon was high in the sky and stars glistened around. He looked around his yellow eyes searching the area. When he noticed a foot in some bushes near where Wanda and the purple haired mutant sat.

"Logan." Kurt said pointing in the foots direction.

"Yeah I noticed." Logan said.

"There are about 25 FoH soldiers." Pietro added.

Wanda passed the necklace to him.

"You know you don't need to do this." Brawn said. "I'm quite willing to kill my boss."

Wanda's eyebrows shot up.

"I get the impression he doesn't like mutants." Brawn smiled.

"Where's my daughter?" Wanda asked panicked.

Brawn reached into his pocked pulling a cell phone. "Thaw bring out the kid."

Thaw picked Talia up getting out of the van.

He smiled at Creed on last time.

What no one else knew was that him and Brawn had been talking telepathically for the last ten minutes.

Brawn stood up as Thaw walked up the path.

"Where's the boss?" Brawn asked.

Thaw looked around expecting him to be behind him.

"I dunno." Thaw shrugged. "He should have followed me."

"But he didn't." Brawn said then quickly looked around.

"We have company." He said telepathically to Wanda and Thaw.

Thaw passed Talia to Wanda.

Talia was crying her eyes out as Wanda desperately untied the ropes.

"Hey it's okay baby." Wanda assured her daughter hugging her then kissing her.

"They locked me up." Talia cried. Wanda picked her up holding her close.

They were about to move when they heard gunshots.

"What the?" Thaw managed to get out before falling to the floor.

"Shit! Jacob?" Brawn bent down to his friend.

Wanda quickly put a hex sphere around them.

"This wasn't part of the plan." Wanda shouted at Brawn.

"It's wasn't part of mine either." He paused as Thaw groaned. "We were meant to be double crossing them not the other way round.

Pietro ran around grabbing the guns off the 25 soldiers.

"That was easy." He said standing in front of the pile of guns.

All the men looked where their guns were meant to be and where they were now.

Creed looked at the situation.

"Get us out of here." Creed said to the driver.

Kurt noticed the car speeding off.

He ported into the car. He kicked the driver out slamming on the breaks he turned to face Creed.

"Going so soon?" He asked smirking.

"Pass me the crystal." Wanda said to Brawn, who gave it her quickly. She passed Talia over to Logan then she chucked the crystal in the air making it float.

Everyone stared in awe as she surrounded herself with blue light then shot the crystal. The whole park lit up in different colors spraying purple and blue glitter everywhere.

Wanda felt the raw power of the crystal it reached out to her in a desperate attempt to save its self. She felt power, pain and love all at the same time overflowing from the crystal.

Wanda fell to her knees hyperventilating the crystal had been destroyed.

Creed looked where the crystal was mere glitter on the floor.

"You fool you've just destroyed the most powerful crystal that ever existed." He growled.

"Oh shut up." Brawn said knocking Creed out then turning back to his friend.

"What shall we do we these?" Pietro asked gesturing to the 25 men in front of them.

"Let them go they haven't done anything." Logan said. "Not yet at least."

The men walked away as quickly as possible.

"Quicksilver, help Brawn." Logan paused almost smiling at his name. "Take his friend back to the mansion."

Pietro nodded helping the purple haired man.

"Vanda?" Kurt asked offering his hand. She took it standing up. "Are you okay?"

Wanda nodded slowly falling against his body for support.

Talia wrapped her arms around her mother's waist.

"That was sooo cool." She smiled.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Wanda smiled weakly.

Kurt picked Wanda up gently. "Come on ve have some talking to do."

"Come on kid why don't we go get some ice cream?" Logan asked picking the blue girl up.

"Yay!" She screamed.

Kurt smiled thanking Logan.

"Vhere shall ve begin?" Kurt asked sitting on the bed next to her.

Wanda pulled him towards her and kissed him passionately.

"Ja that is gut." He said kissing her again.

A/N: Was it good enough? I have one more chapter and I think I'll end it there. Please review I want to know what you think.

Luv Witch-uk


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews.

StarryEyedDragon- Don't worry I found a way of expanding the story. I just hope I don't spoil it. 

Scrawler- Glad you enjoyed it, this chapter won't be as good but the one after it will be so keep watching.

RahneMan- I love Wandurt stories but hardly anyone writes them. And they should be together cause they have really cool kids.

Oh if you like Wandurt stories check out my other ones also I've got loads in my favourites too.

Okay I'm really rushing now I have 5 minutes to update, save and switch the computer off.

"So we're going to live here?" Talia asked rocking her feet backwards and forwards on the chair.

"Yep, are you okay with that?" Wanda asked brushing the little girls hair.

"Yeah, this place is cool and I've got loads more aunts and uncles." Talia smiled happily.

Wanda finished brushing her hair into the plait letting the little girl to play with her uncle Pietro.

She looked around the room that was her new bedroom. There was a lot to do.

Kurt wrapped his blue furry arms around her nuzzling her neck.

"So vhen do ve tell her?" He asked brushing her hair out of the way of his kissing.

"I suppose we could tonight." Wanda said breathlessly.

"Gut."

Wanda turned around in his grip. "Are you sure you want this?"

"Vanda I have vanted this for over five years." Kurt said kissing her forehead.

"Come on we have a lot of decorating to do?"

"Decorating?"

"What you thought I would live here in this?" She said gesturing to the room around them.

"Vhat is vrong vith it?"

Wanda made a blank face.

"Okay, okay anything for you meine liebe." He said porting them away.

"Two weeks?" The Professor asked.

"Ja."

"That's fine Kurt." He answered smiling. "So where will the wedding be?"

"Am I thinking that loudly?" He asked shocked.

The Professor nodded smiling.

"Germany." He answered. "But ve vill have a party vhen ve return."

"I guessing Wanda didn't want a big wedding?"

"Ja."

"So let get this right. I don't see you for years and then when you get back you decide to go gallivanting across the world!" Pietro complained.

"Ahh did little Pie Pie miss me?" Wanda teased playfully hitting him.

"Yeah I did okay?" He asked crossing his arms.

"I'll be gone two weeks that's all, I promise." 

"Okay, but I'm not happy about it. And I expect to get a big, big, big present."

Erik looked in the mirror after waking up rather abruptly; he hadn't slept well in years. Ever since his wife died.   
Walking back into his bedroom, he sat back down on his bed feeling his old age.

Not many people had come to the house he was residing in; it was the only house he didn't let any of his men know about.

Deciding it was time to get up he pulled his robe around him and walked out in the corridor only to pause outside a room with the lettering WANDA. He pushed it open remembering his daughter's bedroom. It was painted red with small blue dragon stencils, which she had adored when they searched the stencil shop.

He bed was covered in bright red bedcover with fairies on. Her toys still kept in one corner by the window. Her books were still stacked on the bookcase near her bed with all the stories he had read to her.   
Erik groaned slightly annoyed at himself remembering old times that could never happen again. When he locked Wanda up he lost her forever, he had destroyed her turning her from the cheerful happy child to a powerful bitter woman.

He had ruined his children's lives and could never forgive himself for letting his own selfish reasons come in between his duty as father.

"So I'm the bridesmaid?" Talia asked swinging off Kurt's arm.

"Ja." 

"Cool do I get to wear I dress?" 

"As long as it's not pink." Wanda smiled picking up her bag.

"Allow me." Kurt took her bag off of her. "Vhere do you vant to go first?" 

"The hotel I need sleep." Wanda complained sitting down as they waited for a taxi.

"Didn't I tell you?" Kurt smirked.

"Tell me what?" Wanda yawned.

"We have a cabin rented near my parents and a car to drive us there." 

"How long is the journey?"

"A few hours."

Wanda rolled her eyes.

"You're driving." She warned him.

"Okay Mr Lehnsherr he's your receipt and the instructions how to get to the cabin."

"Is it a peaceful area?"

"Yes, sir your neighbours will be a small family, one child."

Erik rolled his eyes how could they say it was going to be quiet with a child around.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked as they were driving through the German roads.

"Just tired." Wanda smiled weakly.

"Okay, another hour and we'll be there."

A/N: Don't forget to review.

Next Chapter: Who is Talia's new friend? And why is Wanda sick?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry it's been so long, inspiration is hard to get.

Thanks to:

DemonRogue13- Sorry it's taken so long.

THS- I thought about Talia having a new sibling but all my stories have Wanda being pregnant. I can't help it little Nightcrawlers are always cute.

Ham- The puppy dog eyes have been following me round all year, I had to give in.

StarryEyedDragon- Here's more so I hope you enjoy.

Erik placed his bag down pulling two photo frames out. One the twins as children and one his wife and eldest daughter.

He placed them on the coffee table before proceeding to the bedroom to get changed.

"Wow!" Talia smiled happily jumping out from the car.

The cabin was on a small hill just above a river surrounded by a few huts.

"Vhat do you think?" Kurt began to ask then realized Wanda was still asleep.

"You go up TJ. I'll just grab your mother." He told her opening the car door and carefully picking Wanda up.

"This is so cool!" Talia squealed running through the bedrooms.

"Ja, but keep the noise down." He warned her walking into the kitchen.

"Can I play outside?" She asked jumping up and down.

"Ja but put your inducer on."

Talia skipped outside wandering around the area when she bumped into a tall man.

"Sorry."

The man helped her up smiling.

"Hi I'm Talia." She offered her hand.

"Erik." The man introduced himself. He looked familiar to her, he had white hair and was tall.

"I'm staying in that really cool wooden house." Talia pointed it out to him.

Erik smiled watching the girl with interest, she was American.

"Where's TJ?" Wanda asked sitting down at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee."

"Playing outside." Kurt sat down opposite. "Are you sure you're okay."

"Jus tired. Destroying that crystal took a lot of me."

Kurt frowned then pulled across her seat to sit on his lap. "Why don't you let me take of you?"

"Because we have a four year old daughter." Wanda said.

"I better get her in."

"Yeah I think you should."

"And then Mr Erik told me this really cool story about fairies." Talia continued sipping on her drink.

"You didn't bother him too much?" Wanda said sitting down next to her daughter.

"No, he was all by himself he needed a friend."

"Well next time come tell me or Daddy where you are."

"Bath time." Kurt called picking Talia up.

"All I'm saying is she shouldn't hang around strange men." Wanda slipped into bed.

"Ja, but she was only gone a few minutes."

"Well let's be more careful she's only four."

"Nearly five." Kurt argued pulling her against him.

Talia smiled and walked into Mr Erik's cabin when he opened the door to her.

"Hi." She smiled.

"Talia, how are you?"

"Good." She said sitting down and taking a cookie from the plate he offered her.

"Did you speak to your mum and dad?"

"Mum's ill and dads gone out to get something for her."

"Okay do they know you're over here?"

"Yeah mum said it was okay but she wants to meet you."

"Okay." Erik smiled. Talia stood up and looked up around the room noticing the photos.

"Wow cool photos." She looked closely. "This little girl looks a bit like my mum."

"Really?"

"Yeah I mean if my mum was a kid, and Uncle Pie."

Erik zoned out slightly when she was looking at the photos, so he nodded his head and then she asked him to tell her another story.

Wanda groaned then looked around the kitchen. Kurt was just getting some food for her.

"Where's Talia?" She asked him as he made soup.

"She wanted to see Mr Erik."

"And you said yes."

"He seems nice and she likes him." He explained.

Wanda rolled her eyes. "I'll just go see her then."

"Okay lunch will be ready in 10 minutes why don't you invite him over."

"Yeah okay." Wanda shook her head.

The cabin looked nice enough and he had a none evil car. Wanda shrugged then knocked on the door.

Talia jumped up. "I'll get it."

"Talia I don't think……" He began but the child had already run to the door.

"Hi mummy." Talia said opening the door.

"Hey, I thought it would be nice to meet your new friend." Wanda smiled at her daughter.

"Yeah sure." Talia said taking her mothers hand.

Erik walked into the hallway just when the mother and daughter were talking.

"Wanda?" Erik asked shocked.

Wanda stood frozen to the spot. "What are you doing here?" She finally asked holding Talia to her.


End file.
